The future freaks me out: chapter one Kiss OR Kiss
by R.S. Adams
Summary: Emily prentiss and aaron hotchner have so serious things to work out, if only they could be in the same room together. good story, bad summary H/P
1. Chapter 1:Kiss OR Kiss

Chapter one:

_Kiss OR Kiss?_

No matter what she may have told everyone, the bearue, her colleagues, her friends, she was not okay.

Sure mealy Anne Prentiss was physically sound, well she had a few bruised ribs and a massive headache but other than that, she would be back in commission in no time.

Or at least her body would be, her mind might take a bit longer. Okay, a whole hell of a lot more. Her emotions were getting way way out of control.

Her and it was all his fault. If he'd never offered to drive her home none of this ever would have happened, because if she hadn't let Aaron Hotchner drove her home, he never would have kissed her. And lord but if he'd never kissed her maybe Emily wouldn't be sitting on her bed, replaying that moment over and over and over again, it had been such a great kiss.

'A kiss that never should have happened, and was probably a mistake' Emily had to remind herself every so often to keep her mind from getting too into those stupid fantasies that just wouldn't leave her alone. Her logic was in overdrive keeping _those_ at bay.

Still, there was nothing that could keep her from replaying that very real moment where her very off- limits, just divorced bosses had met her own in an admittedly intense touch of beyond bruising pressure.

Emily groaned in pure frustration, sexual or otherwise, at the thought. It had all started so textbook, so simple. Just a supervisor giving his banged up subordinate a ride home. Just to make sure she got home okay. It should have been so simple! But then Emily should have learned as soon as she met him for the first time, nearly11 years ago, working security for mother, that when it came to Aaron hotchner, nothing was ever simple.


	2. Chapter 2:Mother, Mother May I?

**Mother, Mother May I?**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't even have to tell you all that i do not own Criminal minds, its kinda a given**

**i know i know, i am such a bad updater, i take ages and ages, but bear with me, i have finals**

_

* * *

_

_~ 11 years ago at the Prentiss estate~_

"home sweet home" mumbled Emily Prentiss as she followed several strides behind her mother, because god forbid it, she actually felt bad about sticking the two younger staff members with _all_ of her luggage.

"Emily Anne Prentiss! Hurry up!" the ambassador snapped as she made her way up the vast patio walk. That was the 10th time since her mother had picked her up that Emily had wanted to strangle her, they were making progress.

"I'm trying to take this suitcase mother, its heavy. Its natural laws of gravity that I walk slower." Emily worked to keep a blank smile on her face as the rest of her body tensed for confrontation at the older woman's turn.

"I will not be spoken to like that! 21 or not, you are still my daughter, you _will_ behave yourself while you are under my roof." Emily almost recoiled from both the hissing tone of her mothers voice and the shock of seeing her own politely detached smile mirrored on older, slightly more worn features.

"yes mother" she answered , silently adding in her head 'I'll try awfully hard to move the release of my sex tape to _next_ week'

"good, now Shawn will show you to your room." ambassador Prentiss stopped at the sliding screen door that led to what Emily assumed was the entrance to the west wing. "dinners at eight and we'll be expecting guests so, please change." Emily couldn't miss her mom eyeing her denim mini, red and white polka dot tank top and lastly the long, long black coat that Emily had grown to love.

"whatever you say mother." if her mother heard the dead pan sarcasm practically dripping from her only daughters words, she uncharacteristically decided not to comment.

Up in her room, Emily was glancing through the fairly huge closet that was filled with clothes she suspected her mother had put in while she was away at school. Sighing she continued shuffling through the wide but oh so limited selection for something that didn't look like it walked out of her mothers closet into her own.

"At this rate I'll never find-" she cut off as the object of her search came into view. Her little black dress that she'd bought via Paris a few months ago, one she'd not yet found the occasion to wear.

15 minutes later she was just out of the shower. Emily almost smiled at how her upset her mother would no doubt be in her current choice of apparel. She glanced at the clock on her ipod radio noting the time as 7:25, she had time. But first things first, she plugged her sleek white ipod nano into the thing radio slot. It took minimal fiddling with her "best friend" to get it on the song she wanted.

_I didn't take no shortcuts_

_I spent the money that I've saved up_

_Aww mama runnin' out of luck_

_Well like my sister don't give a fuck_

_Oh his strange manners I love them so_

_I wish you'd wear your new trench coat_

_I don't show up on weekdays_

_Oh somethin' that you learned yesterday_

_I guess I want to misbehave_

_I guess I want to be your slave_

_You ain't got nothin' I want but_

_I want it all, I just can't figure out_

_Nothin'I wanna steal your innocence_

_To me my life it don't make sense_

_Oh two 5 dollars won't get me far_

_My last resort is to steal your car_

_Drive you to work you'll be on time_

_Well little problems they're not yours they're mine_

_Come o__n listen to what I say_

_I__'ve got some secrets that'll make you stay_

_I guess I want to turn you down_

_I guess I want to turn you around_

_Oh you ain't got nothin' I want but_

_I want it all, I just can't figure out_

_Nothin'And oh he said that I'm a freak_

_He ordered them to make mistakes_

_And altogether it went well_

_We made pretend we were best friends_

_Today the day that I was born_

_He won't leave me alone he keeps askin' for more_

_Together again, like the beginnin' _

_But for the record it's between you and me_

_I wanna steal your innocence_

_To me my life it don't make sense_

_Oh his strange manners I love them so_

_Why won't he wear his new trench coat?_

_I didn't take no shortcuts_

_I spent the money that I've saved up_

_Aww mama runnin' out of luck_

_But like my sister don't give a fuck_

_I guess I want to turn you down_

_And maybe later I'll turn you around_

_You ain't never had nothin' I want but_

_I want it all, I just can't figure out_

_Nothin'_

_And though he said that I'm a freak_

_He ordered them to make mistakes_

_And altogether it went well_

_We made pretend we were best friends_

_Today the day that I was born_

_He won't leave me alone he just asks for more_

_Together again, like the beginnin'_

_I said, yes, it's between you and I_

Emily smiled, she really loved the stokes, and this was like her favorite song by them. She opted to forgo pins and twists in favor of leaving her beyond raven locks down, humming absently along with the music. She brushed it through, yelping quietly when the brush hit a minor snag. Next was her makeup (tasteful, though her mom would still cringe).

By 7:50, she was ready and at exactly 7:55 she started the considerable trek to the main hall where her and her mother, father and brother, Charles would be receiving and greeting the guests.

"Hey sis" called her brother as she descended down the grand staircase to where the other three Prentiss's were waiting. The first thing she did when she hit the ground was practically knock him over with a tackle fly hug (well as close as she could get in a little dress). "you look amazing!" her brother finished after he could, you know, breathe again. She smiled an answering smile and said, "So do you."

And indeed he did. Charles James Prentiss was 27and very handsome. Unlike Emily's own deep raven color, Charles hair was a lighter brown, more like their mothers than their fathers (who Emily took after). He was tall, about 3-4 inches taller than her and tan from the Caribbean sun. he was currently doing a five year study of marine life, very much to their mothers chagrin. Dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants with glasses and a cocky smile, Emily could objectively say he was a babe.

"Both of you look fine, but right now we need to go over tonight's schedule." Emily tried once again to keep the blank smile on her face. "do this tonight and party tomorrow.' well, without her mom's express knowledge or consent of course.

Suddenly the chime of her doorbell woke her out of her thoughts and her mind was forced to stop its wondering trek.

"They're here, get ready" called her mother surveying as far as she could, Emily didn't miss the critical look the ambassador held for _her_ outfit. This was going to be a very long night.

4 hours later and that declaration was still holding true. Here mothers "friends" weren't exactly most stimulating bunch and she was getting really tired of their husbands and sons of visually undressing her. In an attempt to remove her( and her ass) as targets and take a much deserved break, she seated herself in a shadowed corner. It was darker lit and secluded but the perfect place to people watch. Well. If there were any interesting people to watch that is. She felt herself start the drift into mental LaLa land, it was better than watching her mother's version of "socializing."

That's probably why she nearly jumped out of her skin when he snuck up behind her and said, "Can I sit here?"

"sure" she answered keeping her reactions firmly in check. He sat down next to her and neither felt compelled to speak until,

"I'm Aaron Hotchner by the way."

"Emily Prentiss." she answered automatically, taking his outstretched hand.

"so your family is hosting the party" He said it as a simple observational statement, Emily wasn't sure how to answer that, but she did her best.

"Yes" she suddenly smiled, unknowing knocking the breathe form him, "So you're the prodigal son, lawyer turned FBI agent."

"The very same." he laughed, amused by her admittedly spot on observations.

"And aren't you the perfect daughter on her school vacation from brown?"

"Yale" she corrected feeling a strange tingle. It was a bit of a turn on to find a guy who could read her about as well as she could him. "so why are you in the secluded back corner?"

"Why are you?" he threw back and as she took a moment to ponder that question or rather whether to lie or not, she watched him.

He too-like her brother-was tall, even sitting down she could see him easily having a few inches on her without heels. She was immediately struck with is smile, careful but somehow more real when it was directed at her than when It was put out for someone like say, her mother? His hair was almost as dark as hers and very much the same texture. But his eyes, his eyes were different. Darker almost in that they were harder, had seen many more things, they were depthless.

Emily almost had a heart attack when he moved, she hadn't realized the extent of her staring.

"sorry" she laughed, self consciously averting her eyes from his, "I kinda zoned out."

"that's okay, I do the same thing." he didn't really, of course but she looked so embarrassed and he actually thought it was kinda cute. "So. How old are you Emily?" the question had been nagging at his mind since he'd first seen her at dinner.

"21, why?"

"nothing, just, ah curious." Truth be told he was silently very pleased at that discovery, her age was just about 6,7 years younger than his, it made him feeling better about the insane attraction he felt to her.

"what about you?" she figured him about 26, 27?

"26" he answered slowly, still watching her eyes for a glint of what she was thinking. What he saw was the barest hint of recognition and the smallest sparks of triumph. It seems she had guessed his age prior, and been right.

"I thought so, you look like you need more sleep though." '_oh my god, I did not just say that'_ she thought quickly staring up at him to check the damage her latest unthinking revelation caused. But, he was _laughing_!

Aaron couldn't help himself, it was just so funny. For a man who was quickly becoming know through the ranks of the FBI as the man who never smiled, his shit eating grin begged to differ.

"why are you laughing?" she asked quietly, it made him almost stop laughing, but only because of the way her eyes looked as they caught in the light. Big, a rich cocoa brown, and enticing, so enticing. He felt a charge and she did to, because they both started to unconsciously gravitate towards each other…

"Emily! There you are, heavens I've been looking all over for you! She stopped her little scoldings when she saw her daughters companion. "Oh, Aaron, its so lovely to see you. I hadn't realized you were over here." It sickened Emily to see the angry face her mother had been sporting seconds earlier just for her soften and smooth over into one of polite affection. She had forgotten her mother had known the hotchner, and him for long before she and he for that matter had been born. He cousins that she really didn't known had married into the family, what was it, 4,5 years ago?

She glanced at Aaron, wondering if he was making the same connection, but she could glean little to nothing from his face. And in a second, his face rejected the earlier smile that had been directed to her, and instead initiated one of pure politeness. That one was for her mother.

"Ambassador Prentiss, Its so nice to see you again." uh, oh Emily could see that look on her mothers face. She had an agenda, and she was about to make a very long conversation. Aaron would be trapped, and looking at her companion, she just couldn't leave him in her mothers clutches like that.

"Its good to see you too Aaron, I was just thinking about calling you and Hayley about dinner." Hayley? Who was Hayley, his wife? It wasn't his mother that was for sure, her name was Janice, and he had only one sibling, Shawn… But still she should say something, something about those cousins who had gotten married, a leave behind trail off if you will. Now what were their names? Tom and Nancy… Tim and Clancey…

"That sounds like fun. By the way, Jim and Pansy send their hello's, their sorry they couldn't make it. But Jesse is only a few months old and Pansy's still a little iffy about leaving her home with a sitter."

"I understand completely," The Ambassador started and Emily had to resist snorting, as far as she knew she had been handed off to a nanny approximately five minutes after she was born. "children are much too fragile to leave home with sitters, and I don't believe they have a Nanny yet, I think I should call them and give them the name of a great one I found."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate that mother, but Aaron was just telling me how he was late for a very important business meeting so we should let him go."

"Well, okay then." her mother was upset at Emily's intrusion but excepting it well because of their current setting. "I'll call Hayley about the details and hope to see you soon." Trust her mother to make it a business like and efficient ending as she could when she figured out that she wasn't getting what she wanted out the conversation.

"goodbye ambassador Prentiss, Emily."

He headed off and it was then that Emily, by some force of nature found herself saying, "I'll walk you out."

Without saying anything to her mother, who had already been overtaken by patron attention, she moved next to him, and they began walking to her door.

"it was good to meet you Aaron." she said pleasantly, stealing stealthy glances at his face.

"Hotch." he didn't know why it bothered him that she used his name in such a formal tone, but he suddenly had a desire to hear her call him by his nickname, the nickname he'd earned when he joined to police force. The nickname that Hayley absolutely abhorred.

"Hotch?"

"its what my friends call me." he explained, "It started when I started my FBI training." He could've said less but he said more, and that should have told him something right there.

But it didn't, so it was still one hell of a shock when he kissed her, right there in the massive but empty stairwell. Not thinking was something he'd never been good at, but when his lips were on hers, even for that tiny second, it was only too easy to stop thinking about Hayley, about all the commitment he'd already made to her, all the others that they both knew where coming.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, now only to aware that he'd been the one to initiate this kiss, and the one who really shouldn't have.

"I'm not, buts okay if you are" she said sadly, she could remember Hayley now, his fiancé, tall blond, beautiful. And a few years older than her, a schoolteacher who always was home in time to make him dinner though they weren't married yet, only engaged. They were following all the rules, but with Emily he never would. Emily wasn't a profiler, or a psychiatrist, but she could see he was a family man.

So she could say and mean her words, problem was as they both hurried away from each other, that he couldn't.

* * *

**A/N Reveiws make me do a little happy dance**

The song is called barely legal by the stokes.


End file.
